Setangkai Dandelion
by lazynit
Summary: Ino tersenyum bahagia. Benar, kan? Keluarganya ini keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Keluarganya ini juga sangat mencintai bunga sederhana namun indah itu. Setangkai dandelion./Dedicated for ShadowMindFather-Event in SHIKAINO FC/ mind to RnR?


**Setangkai Dandelion**

Dedicated For: ShadowMindFather event in SHIKAINO_FC

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
story by me.

A ShikaIno fanfiction  
Teenagers  
Romance, Family  
Au-setting, OOC, rush, miss typo(s), etc

enjoy!

. . .

Ino menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu suaminya. Wanita bersurai pirang itu menatapi birunya langit, sama dengan apa yang menjadi objek pandangan Shikamaru sekarang.

Duduk berdua di bawah pohon sakura memang favorit mereka. Semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, hingga kini keduanya telah menjadi sepasang suami-isteri. Anggap saja, bahwa pohon sakura kokoh di belakang SMA-nya dulu adalah saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Pohon sakura itu tahu segalanya.

Ino bahagia, mendapatkan suami yang sebenarnya membenci hal yang merepotkan, tapi ia rela kerepotan karena dirinya. Mendapatkan suami sepengertian Shikamaru, dan tentunya, mendapatkan suami yang sangat dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. Ino merasa, bahwa kehidupannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ditambah dua malaikat kembarnya itu, Nara Ishima dan Nara Ikaru. Si gadis kecil pirang yang cuek dan bocah kecil berambut nanas yang energik. Keduanya, menambah _list_ kebahagiaannya di dalam hidup ini.

Nara Ikaru terlihat berlarian sambil memegangi setangkai bunga mungil berwarna putih. Bocah kecil itu berlari dengan bersemangat menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"_Kaachan_, Touchan! Aku mendapatkan—auuhh!" seru Ikaru kencang, lalu kemudian meringis karena terjatuh.

Nara Ishima berlari panik, menghampiri sosok saudara kembarnya yang kini tengah terisak sambil memegangi lututnya yang terasa perih, "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Ikaru menggeleng sambil tersenyum nyengir. Di kedua pipi tembamnya, terdapat bulir airmata yang tadi sempat menetes karena bocah hiperaktif itu sempat menangis, "Tidak apa. Hanya luka kecil, _neechan_!" serunya sambil nyengir.

Ishima berdecak, "Dasar merepotkan. Jangan berlarian lagi, Ikaru. Kau membuatku cemas." perintah Ishima sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ino yang menyaksikan aksi kedua anaknya itu tertawa, "Ishima mirip sekali denganmu, Shika. _Overprotektif_." ucapnya sambil meninju pelan dada bidang suaminya.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, "Tentu saja. Dia seorang Nara." timpalnya santai.

Sementara Ishima terus mengeluhkan ke-energik-an adik kembarnya, Ikaru kemudian berlari lagi menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"_Kaachan_, aku menemukan ini! Cantik, ya?" seru Ikaru bersemangat sambil menjulurkan setangkai dandelion tanpa bulu itu.

"Dandelion itu sudah botak, Ikaru." komentar Shikamaru.

Ikaru mengerutkan keningnya, "Botak? Memang bunga ini mempunyai rambut, _Touchan_?" tanya Ikaru polos.

"Dandelion itu bunga yang rapuh, Ikaru. Mahkotanya terbang dibawa angin." jelas Ino. Wanita itu mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis kecil yang tengah berjalan sambil memegang setangkai dandelion utuh.

Ishima menyerahkan dandelion itu kepada Ikaru, "Ini. Dia terlihat lebih cantik kalau dibawa dengan hati-hati."

"Aah, _arigatou_, _neechan_." Ikaru menatapi dandelion itu senang. Bunga ini sangat indah, walau terlihat sederhana.

"Hey, kalian. Mau dengar tidak cerita dandelion versi _kaachan_?" tawar Ino sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum lembut sambil menyelipkan poni pirang panjangnya di belakang telinga.

Ishima dan Ikaru mengangguk antusias, dengan segera kedua saudara kembar itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk di antara ayah dan ibunya.

"Siap mendengarkan cerita ibu?" tanya Ino sambil mengerling jahil ke arah suaminya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan mengantuk Shikamaru.

"Ibu sangat menyukai si mungil dandelion ini. Bunga ini sangat sederhana, dan bunga ini tersembunyi di balik ilalang dan rumput liar. Bunga ini seperti ayah kalian," Ino mulai bermonolog. Ibu muda itu kemudian mengambil dandelion itu dari tangan Ikaru.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ishima bertanya. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap antusias ibunya yang tengah memainkan bunga mungil itu.

"Bagi _kaachan_, ayahmu ini seperti dandelion. Dia begitu sederhana, rapuh, dan tak terlihat."

Shikamaru mendelik, "Apa maksudmu aku ini rapuh?" tanyanya tidak terima.

Ino hanya tertawa pelan, "Kalian tahu, kenapa _kaachan_ mengatakan ayah kalian ini sangat rapuh?" tanya Ino, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari kedua anaknya, "Ayahmu pernah menangis saat ibu membohonginya dengan berpura-pura meninggal. Hahaha... Kalau kalian melihat ekspresi ayah kalian, kalian akan tertawa karena itu sangat lucu," lanjut Ino sambil tertawa, membuat kedua anaknya ikut tertawa juga.

Shikamaru mendengus, pria itu memerah karena ucapan Ino tentang dirinya yang memalukan itu, "_Mendokusai_."

"Dan kalian tahu kenapa ibu menyebut ayah kalian ini tidak terlihat?" Ikaru dan Ishima menggeleng, "Itu karena sifat pemalas dan cuek ayah kalian. Kalau ia mau, ayah kalian itu bisa menjadi superstar sekolah dan rebutan para gadis karena kejeniusannya. Sayangnya, dia terlalu malas walau hanya untuk terjaga di saat jam pelajaran dan nongkrong di kantin bersama teman-temannya di saat jam istirahat."

Ikaru dan Ishima mengangguk-angguk. Ternyata ayahnya memang sosok yang sangat sederhana! Dan itu membuat keduanya makin mengagumi sang ayah.

"Apa _kaachan_ mencintai ayah?" tanya Ikaru.

Ino tersenyum, "Sangat."

"Kami juga mencintai ayah!" seru keduanya sambil berhambur ke pelukan Shikamaru. Pria itu tersenyum, sambil mengusap kepala buah hatinya, "Ayah juga sangat mencintai kalian!"

Ino tersenyum bahagia. Benar, kan? Keluarganya ini keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Keluarganya ini juga sangat mencintai bunga sederhana namun indah itu. Setangkai dandelion.

FIN

Gajee dan maksa bangettt –"

haha sudahlah, Mind to review?

Happy ShadowMindFather Event!


End file.
